The present invention relates to a keyboard swich for use in an input device of an electronic computer, word processor, or the like.
A conventional keyboard switch, intended primarily for miniaturization, has an arrangement in which contact portions of so-called membrane switches are disposed on a plate and are each actuated using an actuating coiled spring provided in association with each key top. With this prior art keyboard switch, the keying operation is not accompanied by what is called a tact feeling or click-like touch. Accordingly, in the case of entering characters or symbols through the keyboard, it is difficult for an operator to judge from his or her finger's touch on each key whether he or she depressed the key without fail.